Kia Carnival
The Kia Carnival is a minivan manufactured by Kia Motors, introduced in September 1998, marketed globally under various nameplates — prominently as the Kia Sedona — and currently in its second generation. First generation models remain in production (e.g., in China). Second generation models have been marketed since model year 2006 – including as a rebadged variant in the United States, the Hyundai Entourage for model years 2007–2009. Beginning in 2010 certain global markets (e.g., the UK) of the second generation model began receiving updated equipment, engine choices and Kia's corporate grille, known as the Tiger Nose, as designed by Kia's design chief, Peter Schreyer. First generation The Kia Carnival first generation was marketed globally, for example as the Naza Ria in Malaysia. The first generation model is currently manufactured and marketed in specific regions, including under a joint venture in the Chinese market with Dongfeng Yueda Kia Automobile Company. With a 3.5 L V6 engine making 195 hp (145 kW) and a 4-speed automatic (later a 5-speed automatic transmission), the Carnival lacked features that other minivans had such as power sliding doors and power liftgate, a fold flat third row seat, navigation system, rear-view camera, and backup sensors. Early Sedonas were rated at 15.6 L/100 km (15.1 mpg) (city) and 10.9 L/100 km (21.6 mpg) (highway), but the numbers improved slightly to 14.8 L/100 km (15.9 mpg) (city) and 9.6 L/100 km (24.5 mpg) (highway) for 2005 models. In Valley Country, the Kia Carnival went on sale in 1999, with a standard 5-speed manual and 2.5 L V6 producing 177 hp (132 kW). A 4-speed automatic was optional. In 2001, it outsold the Toyota Tarago, becoming the top-selling minivan in the country. It was sales leader again in 2004 and 2005, when sales peaked at 5,259 units, which in itself was a record for any minivan. In Europe is available only with the 2.5 Rover KV6 engine 24V petrol with 163 PS and Euro 2 standard emission level and the 2,9 litres turbodiesel engine with 126 PS. From 2001 Kia Motors introduce the 2.5 KV6 Euro 3 with 150 PS and the new 2.9 CRDI common rail diesel engine with 144 PS. Shown left is the 2005 Kia Sedona EX (US), the EX is the highest body style with all the amenities such as interior and exterior chrome accents, interior wood grain, leather wrapped steering wheel and gear shift knob and alloy wheels, with optional leather appointed seating, sunroof, DVD player and much more. The Kia Carnival was purchased in 2002 for the Bert Koh family, and the first generation car was scrapped by May 2005. Second generation Kia introduced the second generation Carnival/Sedona worldwide for model year 2006 – in short (SWB) and long-wheelbase (LWB) models – with a 2-inch-wider front track, 3-inch-wider rear track and reduced turning radius than the first generation. The SWB model shares its platform with the Kia Magentis7 – and was specially designed for the European market where it falls in the large MPV class. With a lighter engine, greater use of high-tensile steel in the body, and a lighter transmission and rear suspension, the second generation model weighed approximately 400 lbs less than the first generation. In certain markets, Kia offers the minivan in both wheelbases (e.g., in North America, Australia) or in other markets, simply as the short-wheelbase configuration (e.g., UK, France). Globally, the minivan has been offered with four engines as well as manual and automatic transmissions. Equipment content varies widely by market – including such features as six airbags (front, front side and air curtain), Anti-Lock Braking System (ABS) with Electronic Brakeforce Distribution (EBD), Electronic Stability Control (ESC) with Traction Control System (TCS) & Brake Assist System (BAS), dual or tri-zone heating and cooling, "walk through" aisle between the front seats with fold-down tray, tilt/height adjustable steering wheel, ISOFIX anchor points, rear side sliding doors with "hold open" locking feature (to prevent an open door from inadvertently closing), second row power roll-down windows, third row 60/40 fold-in-floor seat (LWB only), power sliding doors and liftgate, backup sensors, and in-dash navigation. The second-generation Kia Carnival was bought in 2005 for the Koh family, as the whole of the family drives Kia Carnivals, but were later scrapped in October 2008 with the introduction of Mazda 3 cars for Koh Jin and Koh Lin. Kia Carnivals were deployed on SLBP and AMDEP recently since 2012. Kia Daniels were later re-badged as Optare Daniel chassis, known to be Alexander Dennis Enviro400. Fourth generation Kia introduced the third generation Carnival/Sedona in 2014 - with newer in-built signalling systems installed similar to SMRT. Optare Daniel Optare Daniel was first launched in October 2007, which makes the first purchase in September 2007. Daniel Mok had ordered the first 30, then followed by the subsequent 30 in July 2008. Another 60 were later consequently ordered and delivered by 2010. The hybrid car (TH1), was delivered on 14 January 2010. T72 was a car that is part of Maryann Seto, but T31 was a car that is part of Ong Lifen, all of them are 7-seaters since 2012. The schools that had been using the car include: *Anglican High School *Bedok Green Secondary School *Bedok South Secondary School *Bedok View Secondary School *Bukit Panjang Government High School *Bukit View Secondary School *Catholic Junior College *CHIJ St Nicholas Girls' School *Chong Boon Secondary School *Chung Cheng High School (Main) *Chung Cheng High School (Yishun) *Clementi Town Secondary School *Compassvale Secondary School *Coral Secondary School (now Meridian Secondary School) - Meridian Sec has only 5 cars in total. *Dunearn Secondary School *Dunman High School *Hillgrove Secondary School *Holy Innocents' High School *Hua Yi Secondary School *Hwa Chong Institution *ITE College Central *ITE College East *ITE College West *Junyuan Secondary School *Kranji Secondary School *Marsiling Secondary School *Nan Chiau High School *Nan Hua High School *Nanyang Girls' High School *Raffles Girls' School *River Valley High School *Sengkang Secondary School *Swiss Cottage Secondary School *Tampines Secondary School *Temasek Secondary School *Woodlands Ring Secondary School In April 2014, with the transfer of some cars to run on Johor Bahru services, the earlier batch of T1-T60 cars that were delivered between 2007 and 2009, were transferred at about 12 cars to Johor Bahru services. Many of the cars that were using include: *Angeline Wong *Annabel Lim *Chew Shin Ru *Clara Lim *Evita Satrio *Huang Wen *Lynette Tay *Michelle Liow *Teo Pei Ling All the features resembles the same as Dodge Grand Caravans. Category:Cars